Project Summary The Mechanisms of Membrane Transport GRC has been running since 1966. The mission of the GRC is to advance the understanding of ion channels and transporters at the structural, mechanistic and physiological levels. The channels and transporters are fundamental to the physiology of all cells and organisms and their dysfunction is associated with numerous diseases affecting every organ system in the human body. They are of particular importance in the brain, where they mediate all aspects of neurotransmission. Even subtle dysregulation of these proteins due to mutations or pathological conditions leads to devastating human conditions such as epilepsy, neurodegeneration, addiction, and mental disorders. In depth understanding of their mechanisms opens novel therapeutic strategies and increases their utility as pharmacological targets. The 2019 GRC, subtitled ?From evolution and folding to new concepts in health and disease? aims to generate vigorous discussions with a specific emphasis on exploring avenues of rigorous mechanistic studies of membrane transport proteins within the context of their physiologic environments and in view of their specific roles in cells. The GRC also aims to provide an effective forum promoting junior researchers and facilitating their career choices. A Gordon Research Seminar will run in conjuncture with the GRC, organized by junior investigators and trainees during the preceding two days. 2019 GRS will serve to promote scientific research by junior attendees and to further NIH training priorities through discussions of career options and strategies, and of gender biases in academia. !